TERRA
Elijah rolle grew up on the mean streets of Gotham City with his brother Joshua and his mother As soon as he turned 18 he was sent off to live his own life far away from the corruptions of gotham city. He went to NYCU and met his room mate Rick Jones who was fasinated with martial arts and acrobatics and was learning how to do both at the sports center. One day elijah asked if he could join him sometime and as soon as he did he was hooked and learned both martial arts and acrobatics. Elijah continued to study and entered Columbia Law School. At Columbia, elijah met and fell in love with Elektra Natchios. It was a first love for both of them. When Elektra's father was accidentally killed by police, she retreated from the world and elijah. After collage he had to look for a job and saw an ad in the paper saying $5,000 to the winner and $1,000 to the loser in a cage fight and with his new found abilities he thought it would earn him some easy money. he did this for a few months and built up a record of 48-11-33 when one day when he was alone on the beach the clouds opened up and a severe thunder storm suddenly started and a big tsunami wave was fast approching and then it engulfed him and rendered him unconsious under water. When he woke up he was on mount Olympus home of the gods and Zeus approched him and told him that he has givin him great power, the power of the gods. He said that there is a great evil comming to the earth and he needed him to help stop it. He asked why him and zeus said that the one higher above told me that you are the only one who can save your planet. After that zeus told him about Olympus and Asgard and showed him all around. He showed him the all male island wher he met king james and prince luis and he showed him the all women island where he met queen hippolyta and princess Diana. When he was through with the tour he told Elijah that he's not alone and that there are more people like him willing to save the planet. After this zeus threw a thunderbolt at him making him unconsious and when he woke up he was back on the beach with clear blue skies. Elijah woke up to find out that he has super strength, super speed,flight, x ray vision, heat vision, super breath, and a whole lot of superhuman abilites. He was ready to take on whatever evil was comming his way . He moved to metropolis, got a job as a newspaper reporter at the daily planet, and here is where the true story begins. He comes up to the Daily Planet, a dilapidated building laced with graffiti. Inside he makes a point of catching his briefcase and spilling it in a subtle way. In the elevator he meets Rudy Jones, a janitor who says he has forgotten his lunch. Taking elijah for a country rube, Jones talks him into handing over his lunch. At the main floor he encounters Ron Troupe, Steve Lombard, Cat Grant, and Jimmy Olsen, the whipping boy. He is mistaken for a bill collector and eventually makes his way to the Planet office, where Lois Lane and Perry White debate the merits of a story. Perry cites the fact that going after Luthor has nearly killed the Planet, and Lois fights back with the nobility of idealism. Perry introduces Lois and elijah, and Lois offers to take elijah on a tour, which surprises Perry. She takes elijah to the Lexcorp building for the unveiling of a piece of technology, and sneaks in wearing a blonde wig by duping elijah to distract the guards. At the top Luthor unveils his Metallo body suit, which Lois observes with interest as a potential machine of war. Security catches her, she flees, and then she trips and falls off the building. elijah, hearing the ruckus, sneaks into an alley, changes into terra, and saves her. People grab at him and he flees, fearing he's done the wrong thing unveiling himself to the world. Lois and Perry debate the story about the flying man, while the other reporters look on in interest. Luthor goons show and demand that Lois go with them, and they ask for elijah to come as well. Lois agrees, given the opportunity to finally quiz Luthor. Lois and elijah wait for Luthor, who appears as they're talking about his wealth. Lois lights into him with questions. While they talk, Rudy Jones has mutated into the Parasite and attacks Luthorcorp employees. elijah hears Parasite's rampage, tries to make an excuse to leave, but as he does, the Parasite bursts in, having smelled him. terra appears and takes Parasite out of the building. As he does, Parasite's teeth grow outward, and he sucks on terra's neck, stealing power. They crash on street level.Terra musters strength and punches the Parasite. He hits Parasite with heat vision, then freezes him in place. The people around seem afraid of terra and thankful. Luthor appears, and tries to foster the fear. Terra leaves. On the roof of the Daily Planet, he sees Jimmy on the ledge. Thinking him about to commit suicide, terra stops him. They talk about feeling ostracized in the big city, and how Jimmy is thinking of leaving. terra persuades him not to, given that Jimmy is his only friend in the city. Jimmy asks if he can take a picture of terra, and terra allows it. Jimmy has him put his hands on his hips. The issue runs with Lois' story and Jimmy's picture, infuriating Luthor and causing him to declare personal war on Perry White. A fire in the Daily Planet's main warehouse almost takes a fatal turn that night, but people are saved by terra. Public opinion is still wary of terra, but it is beginning to turn. As he is about to fly away, he meets Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, who get some information for a story.At the Daily Planet, things are looking up. Lois is about to get to work, when she is greeted by Sgt John Corben, her father's choice for her future husband. Lois tries to break away, but John refuses to go away... unitl he is met by elijah. Corben tries to bull elijah aside, but through a combination of oafish good humour and a grip like a steel vice, he sends Corben packing. elijah offers to buy lunch for Lois Lane, and she takes him up on it.Over lunch, Lois Lane tells elijah about John Corben, who works for her father and whom he favours over Lois and her sister. Lane always wanted a son. Lois also reveals that she cannot remember her mother. When elijah tries to comfort her, she points out that elijah constantly shifts between two personae, one a bumbling fool and one a supremely confident man. In keeping up his secret identity, elijah misses the train to take him to work, something he does three times a week. A gunshot is heard from that train and elijah appears as terra and finds the victim: the train's driver. As the train speeds up uncontrollably, terra tries to grab the side of the train but it already plummets off the curve toward the ground. But terra manages to catch it, before it hits the ground. terra tracks the trajectory of the bullet that killed the driver, but finds nothing. In the distance, shadowy figures track his movements, and later that night, those figures break into S.T.A.R. Labs. They make sure terra is not around to stop them, but a shadow appears and stops them anyway. The media believes terra was the one who stopped the thieves, but wonders why he decided to leave them hogtied. In Antarctica, other shadowy figures track down and dig out a creature created by Lex Luthor: the abomination. elijah receives a tip from an old friend, and he meets him in his limousine. Bobby, his cousin, was the one who captured the S.T.A.R. Labs thieves, as he explains that he has been on the trail of an exclusive cartel that can obtain any type of weapon calling themselves "the Purge". The thieves were after kryptonite, and Bobby needs his help in the decryption of a LexCorp disc, where the thieves will steal next. An Amazon woman, who calls herself "Diana", passes her "audition" by fighting several shadowy figures. A man from the shadows offers her a position with The Purge. elijah breaks the code on the disk and discovers that The Purge was after something called "Project Replica". He knows what it means, and goes to one of the locations to see it gone. Covered in heavy, thick chains, the abomination sits as the shadowy man enters: Ra's Al Ghul. Calling abomination his "friend", he talks him into joining the Purge and adds that no one will ever harm him again. He is unlocked. In the Blackcave, Blackman informs terra that the man behind The Purge is Ra's Al Ghul, an eco-terrorist. Blackman once had connections inside Ghul's network, but they disappeared. He knows whatever he's doing, it's big. abomination steals a nuclear sub, when he is attacked. He shakes the sub and kills all the soldiers, with one of the missiles launched and detonated near Themyscira. Above the Daily Planet, terra is greeted by Princess Diana aka Wonder Woman. She has come to talk about the missile that fell, whom the Amazon believe that terra did it himself. When it is revealed that abomination did it, Diana feels embarrassed that they thought it was terra. They decide to take down the sub, and terra and Wonder Woman take a ride in her in invisible jet.Tracking the sub down at the Sahara Desert, they find a camp where they investigate an underground facility. Soon, the two heroes get attacked, but Diana is already fast enough to be deflecting the bullets. The commander orders Unit A to fall back and Unit B to advance. Realizing Unit B are suicide bombers, terra can do nothing but shield Diana as they all explode. The dust settles, and after terra takes care of the nerve gas, they go to the commander who has locked himself in a vault. Inside, the commander activates a bomb and kills himself just as terra and Diana burst in. With no time left, terra gets Diana out as he spins at incredible speed to get the bomb underground as it explodes. As she leaves, Diana sees a knot on a crate that is an Amazonian Bridle Knot. Diana tries to find terra as his hand breaks through. With Diana mentioning the crate to Gotham City, terra knows who to ask for help "Diana" and members of The Purge meet with a street gang in Gotham. Inspect the "merchandise", Blackman takes down the Purge, and soon does the same with the gang. When he goes after "Diana", Blackman is able to fend off most, but not all, of her attacks. Finally, "Diana" knocks him out and escapes. Recovered, Blackman uses one of the Purge members to get answers. Not able to get anything, a golden lasso wraps around the man and he starts spilling his guts. Diana doesn't approve of Batman's aggressive methods, but he isn't seeking approval. terra tries to play peacemaker while he introduces one to another, and why they are here. After bringing him up to speed, Blackman gives the two heroes a psychological sketch of Ra's and wants to question the Purge member further, using Wonder Woman's lasso. She agrees, if he doesn't brutalize the suspect. After getting the man's name, rank and serial number, the three learn the missile is in Gotham, but doesn't know the location. When they're finished, Blackman breaks the man's jaw.Blackman and Wonder Woman get at each other's throats over Blackman's brutality toward the man they question. Diana is taken aback, though, when Blackman reveals the "Diana" wearing an eagle crest like Diana's. Blackman departs, leaving Wonder Woman to question how terra could consider such a man a friend. Before she leaves, she hands him one of her ear rings that is also a transmitter. Below Gotham, Ra's enters his Lazarus Pit, where "Diana" learns he is much older. Ra's learns from her that she is from Themyscira, and her name is Artemis. In the Batcave, Blackman explains to terra that the total of missiles are half a dozen, meaning there is four left. He is also informed that in twenty-four hours, 95% of the world's communication satellites will pass within in five cubic miles of each other. Something no one, except Ra's, is aware of. If Ra's detonates a missile in the center, the world will be thrown into a communications blackout. As terra goes out to take care of the missile in Bulgaria; Blackman reveals something he didn't tell him: the location of Ra's Al Ghul.In her jet, Wonder Woman sits impatiently until she picks off a signal: abomination. Following him to Ra's lair, she learns that the missile is still prepped and ready, so she reveals herself. As she gets to Ra's, abomination appears and gets the upper hand, even breaking Diana's lasso, before completely beating her. terra reaches the silo in Bulgaria and plans to stop the missile as it launches. Grabbing the warhead, he throws it into deep space as it explodes. Wonder Woman awakens in the same chains that held abomination with Ra's next to her. Exchanging words, Ra's reveals that one of the missiles will destroy Gotham, while the others will give something bigger for terra to worry about: all part of his plan to save Earth from man. Seeing a group of guards out cold, Artemis is attacked by Blackman, and finally gets the upper hand against her. Just as abomination is about to kill Diana, Blackman appears and hurts abomination with an explosive that hurts his eyes. Blinded, he runs off as Blackman fights Ra's and beats him. Until, Ubu surprises Blackman in order for Ra's to escape. Freeing Diana, Blackman and Wonder Woman make their way deep into the complex until Diana gets weakened from the fumes of the Lazarus Pit. Blackman goes to work on the missile as one of Ra's followers, Sybil, attacks him. Diana, still weak, fights her but is stabbed. Blackman cries for the Amazon, just as Sybil falls to her death and Blackman stops the missile. Diana enters the Pit just as terra arrives. When she emerges, the fact that the Pit causes anyone to go insane at first leads Diana to go out against terra and Blackman just as she leaves.Worried about her, terra and Blackman travel to Themyscira to see how Diana is doing. Breaking off the harness and gliding down, terra finds Diana after taking her bath. Overcome by her beauty he rushes forward and kisses her, but Diana, surprised, decks him. Suddenly, Amazonian soldiers surround terra, but blackman descends before a fight can break out. Diana informs them that these men are here to speak to her, and they need to do so in private. On the atoll, Diana apologizes for her hasty departure from Gotham and assumes the Purge is still active. Blackman is quick to realize that Ra's will have to change his plans. terra goes to find abomination and Diana will try to find anything she can. In the Gobi, Artemis learns that Ra's new plan is to find a new remote location as their headquarters: Themyscira. Diana asks her mother, Hippolyta, about the rogue Amazon, and she reveals a group of Amazons known as the Bana-Mighdall. terra finds out where abomination is when Blackman's tracking device is being interfered by extreme cold. Wonder Woman meets Blackman, as Bobby stewart, indicating that she knew who he really was. And it is with him that she figures that with a rogue Amazon as his ally, Themyscira would be the perfect target as Ra's new location.At Ra's headquarters, terra comes out of nowhere and fights abmination and buries abmination into a mountain side. Ra's meets with terra and tells him of two airplanes that are about to be destroy in Metropolis. Not wanting to believe him, terra leaves to make sure things are well in his city. Ra's and abomination resume prepping their forces to invade Themyscira. terra arrives in Metropolis in time to see two airplanes preparing to crash into the Lexcorp building. He grabs one plane and manages to maneuver it into the second one and the two planes crash into the lake. terra takes off once more. Ra's forces reach Themyscira, and the Amazons prepare for battle. A sonic device knocks abomination out as Wonder Woman and Blackman descend onto the scene. As Blackman battles abmination, and Wonder Woman and Ra's duel, Artemis leads the attack against Themyscira. However, she can't fight her own people, so she fights against Ra's forces. Soon, terra comes in and disables all the helicopters and finds Artemis. Wonder Woman finally defeats Ra's and helps Blackman against abomination until terra comes in, burns abomination's hand off, and punches off several times into a volcano. The battle ends when the three disable all the remaining weapons and send all to the bottom of the water.Returning to their homes, terra can't believe how they almost had a disaster, as Wonder Woman can't find the rogue Amazon, and Blackman knows Ra's Al Ghul will return as it has happened before. But all of them agree that without each of them meeting the others, it would have happened differently. Each of them consider the others friends. Ra's Al Ghul's body is found by his daughter, Talia Al Ghul. Artemis begins her journey home after spending a few months on the other side of Themyscira aka Paradise Island. And below the ocean, the severed hand of abmination glows an eerie red, becoming red kryptonite. terra also has his first encounter with the New God Darkseid, who teleported him to Apokolips. terra remained on Apokolips for some time, eventually rallying the lowlies in a resistance against their despotic ruler, but the revolution is unsuccessful and terra is returned to Earth. Elijah was reunited with Elektra under the worst circumstances. After college, Elektra became an assassin. She had trained with an evil ninja cult called The Hand. Although she left The Hand, she had become cold and violent. Elektra was killed by Bullseye.Bullseye entered terra's fortress of solitude and challenged terra to a battle. terra arrived and ordered a group of ninjas to attack. Bullseye defeated all of these ninjas, but soon faced terra himself. terra brutally broke both his arms and then used a sai to stab Bullseye through the chest; effectively killing him. Fortunately, ninja magic and elijah's love brought her back to life and "cleansed her spirit". She moved to a remote mountain retreat to live with The Chaste, the Hand's heroic counterpart. she also unknowingly to elijah gave birth to their son. terra and Wonder Woman met during the Legends event, and terra was surprised to find that she was in his thoughts a lot. Eventually the two came together, discussing their mutual attraction and started dating for 2 years, but after a crisis involving Darkseid and the Olympian gods was resolved, they decided they were not right for each other and would just remain friends. However, terra did trust Diana enough to reveal his secret identity to her. they also had 2 children together that elijah had no knowledge of. While he has yet to obtain a working copy of the Anti-Life Equation, Darkseid has tried on several other occasions to achieve dominance of the universe through other methods. He has a special interest in Earth, as he believes humans possess collectively within their minds most, if not all, fragments of the Anti-Life Equation. Darkseid intends to probe the minds of every human in order to piece together the Equation. During his efforts to secure the Equation, he encountered and battled many of Earth's superheroes, chief among them terra, a relationship which was extremely antagonistic. Seeing other gods as a threat, Darkseid invaded the island of Themyscira in order to discover the secret location of the Olympian gods. He planned to overthrow the Olympians and steal their power. Refusing to aid Darkseid in his mad quest, the Amazons battled his parademon troops, causing half of the Amazon population's death. Wonder Woman was able to gain her revenge against Darkseid for killing so many of her sisters by placing a portion of her own soul into Darkseid. This supposedly weakened the god's power as he lost a portion of his dark edge. Despite his obsessive goal in conquering the Universe, Darkseid is not above allying with his enemeis against a common enemy. Darkseid allied with Lex Luthor, who was then President of the United States, Brainiac 13, and a reluctant Justice League of America to combat the universe threatening Imperiex Prime. Despite betrayal by Brainiac 13 and his son Grayven, the coalition succeeded in sending Imperiex's conciousness and Brainiac 13's Warworld to the Big Bang via a temporal Boom Tube. Darkseid attempted to attack Earth by kidnapping Lois Lane. He had used Black Kryptonite to brainwash Lois, thus providing him with a leader for his Female Furies. However, Blackman, Wonder Woman, and Terra were able to save Lois. This set forward a plan of revenge by Darkseid to destroy Lois Lane; this plan also fails as Lane is teleported out at the last minute. Terra is set into an unparalleled fit of rage as he hurls Darkseid into the sun where they attempted to destroy each other. Terra beats Darkseid unconscious enough to throw him into the Source Wall, where Terra declares that, "For years and years, you've tried to learn the secrets of ultimate power from the other side. But you will never get the answers—just like the others who are entombed here. This is where you belong. Along with all the other failures in the universe". After this day terra and Lois Lane would create an everlasting love for each other but terra couldn't commit to telling lois his true feelings because she doesn't love elijah and he wants her to love him for who he is not just the man in the costume. although any time she needed saving (alot) he would always be there for her. soon after the tournament of the gods of the relms was approching. niether the gods of asgard or the gods of olympus were allowed to compete, but the gods of the relms picked the best fighters in every universe to compete including: Terra, The Fizz, Blackman, J Killa, Darksied, Slade, The Joker, Zangief, Gen, E.Honda, Stryker, Kung Lao, and Sub Zero. in the first round terra defeated zangief, in the second round he defeated kaanga the honorary member of the gods, in the third round he defeated willphaestus the blacksmith god, in the fourth round he defeated aragoness part of the gods royal army, and in the fith and final round of this tournament terra defeated the demi-god muy-ti. after winning the tournament terra earned alot of respect and admiration from the gods and they told him if he ever needed anything he could count on them and he said likewise. Back on earth Elijah met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, the Air Force officer in command of the base, and his daughter Betty. Elijah and Betty Ross eventually fell in love with each other. General Ross asked elijah if he could run a test experiment on him. he said that if its sucessful he would have the strength of a gorilla and the speed of a lion, he would be the ultamate human. elijah quickly declines, but with a talk and some persuasion from betty elijah reluctantly agrees to test the experiment. although the unexpected happened, since he had the powers given to him by the gods of olympus and now the added strength and speed from the experiment elijah became a raging hulk of a man. He was huge and massive and utterly crazy. he was about to destroy the entire building and base camp but betty apeared to him and by the sound of her voice he was able to calm down and regained consusness of his body and was able to control himself. After he calmed down he reverted back to his normal self. Reed Richards aka MR. Fantastic would find a cure and give it to elijah. Reed's cure would work to a degree: Vowing to never become that monster again, elijah would propose to Betty who would accept. Peace would not come to elijah as he would be targeted by the Leader forcing him to transform to stop his menace. This would not stop the Leader from continuing his vendetta against him. Recruiting the Rhino, the Leader would fire a gamma ray during elijah and Betty's wedding (taking place at her parents home) causing elijah to turn once more. he would clash with the Rhino and the Leader, destroying the Ross home, hospitalizing her father and ending with the seeming demise of the Rhino and Leader, and elijah escaping. Glenn Talbot would then vow to Betty that he would destroy the him. Returning to the desert, elijah would be sought out by the X-Men who would seek out a device that Betty invented (but elijah had on him) that could cure their leader Professor X, who just saved the Earth from an invasion of the Z'Nox. Although they clash with elijah briefly, elijah would return long enough to give the X-Men what they need to save their leader. Struggling with his near marriage to Betty, elijah would agree to work with Glenn Talbot to try and stop a radioactive comet threatening Earth. This meteor would turn out to be the Absorbing Man, whom elijah would defeat. elijah's body would be captured by a cult that worships the demonic Undying Ones, who sought to release their masters. elijah would be sent into the realm of the Night-Crawler along with Barbara Norris. Dr. Strange would come to the elijah's aid to stop the Undying Ones, although Barbara Norris would sacrifice herself so that the two heroes could escape. elijah would later become a pawn in the on-going war between Tyrannus and the Mole Man. This time Tyrannus attempting to win the elijah's cooperation by making him befriend his robot Mogul. Although Mogul would genuinely feel the elijah as his friend, when the brute would learn that the creature was really a robot, he would consider it a betrayal and destroy him, and leave Tyrannus' realm. Trying to get the surface, elijah would nearly cause a massive earthquake by effecting fault lines on the west coast, leading to a clash with his the Avengers. elijah would be targeted by the Leader who would revive the Glob and send him after the giant a plot that would end in failure. elijah's old friend Rick Jones, now bonded with the Kree soldier Mar-Vell would seek out his old friend to try and separate them. When the solution would require the aid of an old colleague of elijah who worked at Desert University. However, a student protest would cause elijah to transform, leading to a clash between the brute and Captain Marvel ending with Jones talking elijah into leaving. elijah would seek out the aid of another former colleague Dr. Raoul Stoddard. Stoddard, would attempt to cure elijah but succeed in splitting him from his transformation, sending him on a rampage to destroy elijah. the brute would ultimately flee the military and hide out in the slums of Los Angeles and befriend the young Jim Wilson, while elijah, the military and the fizz attempt track down the brute an merge elijah and him. With fears that elijah is lost within him, the military would attempt to convince Jim Wilson to stay with them to keep the brute under control, they did sucessfuly merge back together though. Wilson would be also targeted by the terrorist organization Hydra who also would seek to control the brute. This plot would end in failure, however Jim would be seriously injured.elijah had no choice but to reveal his secret identity as terra to betty because if they were going to be married he wanted to hide nothing from her. Betty Ross would suffer a nervous breakdown as a result of the stress of dealing with elijah's tripple life as terra and the brute. after they were joined again the brute was traped inside and elijah was able to go back to his duties as terra and for a year everything was good without any transformations. Just when everything started going right with "monster" inside him, Betty nearly died due to gamma radiation poisoning that resulted from her time with elijah( since he had alot in him from the test). Elijah was able to find a cure using his blood in a transfusion. But, then she was pushed over the edge by the transfusion when the Abomination secretly switched it with his blood instead as revenge. elijah went insane and tried to kill himself seconds after Betty was pronounced dead. Doc Samson stopped him but he transformed later and escaped from gamma base. He began coming up with elaborate scenarios to kill himself so that the brute couldn't stop him, but he would always transform seconds before death. With Betty dead and elijah believed to have killed her General Ross started to hunt the brute once more. elijah figured out the truth behind Betty's death when he went to the home world of the Watcher and was given infinite knowledge. He returned to Earth to get revenge on the Abomination but he let him go. Confronting General Ross he told him that they were both to blame for Betty's death. elijah sought refugee and peace in Alaska, where he lived as a hermit loosely connected to the town community. He was eventually tracked down by Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., who required his help in defeating the Hydra space weapon called the Godseye which could detonate all the nuclear bombs in the world. Sent up as himself in his transformed state, he discovered that the Godseye was actually a rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. weapon that could match the strength of any enemy. In the ensuing battle, the Godseye found that though it could try, it could not match the increasing power of the brute, and it exploded. A S.H.I.E.L.D. commissioned space shuttle was sent to retrieve elijah, or so he believed. Seizing the opportunity to be rid of the brute, a group of superheroes known as the Illuminati decided to jettison the shuttle into space, to a planet with no intelligent lifeforms.Due to a navigation systems malfunction and a spatial wormhole, elijah finds himself on a strange new world of Sakaar controlled by the Red King. elijah is surprised when the King's guards can hurt him (as the wormhole weakens all who pass through). elijah is then drafted as a gladiator for the King's amusement. elijah unites with other gladiators to form the group known as the Warbound, united until death. They then lead a series of battles against the Red King and his imperials, eventually overthrowing him. Installing himself as king, elijah met and fell in love with a queen named Caiera Oldstrong. Together, they ushered in a new age of peace and prosperity for Sakaar. Caiera became pregnant with the elijah's child, but died when the shuttle that brought elijah to Sakaar suddenly exploded, killing millions of people. Driven to new heights of rage and fury, elijah swore revenge against the Illuminati, whom he held responsible for the death of Caiera Oldstrong. He even lashed out against his allies the Warbound, but they managed to calm him down and swore to aid him in his quest for vengeance. elijah rode atop the prow of an alien warship as it set course for Earth. This marked the beginning of a series of events that would become colloquially known as "World War Hulk". In his time spent on the planet Sakaar, elijah has become stronger than ever before and he wants revenge on the Illuminati. In his spaceship headed for Earth elijah is blinded by rage at The Illuminati, blaming them for the death of his wife, his unborn child, and the million citizens of planet Sakaar without confirming if it was actually the Illuminati who caused the warpcore to explode or some third-party. Each member of the Illuminati has expressed their innocence. Seeing his friends as enemies while training, he almost kills Korg and the Brood. Reaching the moon, elijah defeats the Illuminati member Black Bolt. elijah proceeds to New York City, where he demands the presence of the Illuminati and that the city be evacuated. Leaving for a short while, he travels to the nearby X-Mansion, home of the X-Men, where Professor Xavier, one of the members of the Illuminati absent when they decided to send elijah off-planet, admits he would have agreed to send elijah away. elijah proceeds to defeat several teams of X-Men, and the Juggernaut. When Mercury led elijah to the graveyard and told elijah about the loss of some of their allies and mutants during Decimation, elijah spares Professor X and leaves. elijah returns to Manhattan to complete his ultimatum.he and the fizz engage in battle,the fizz wearing the enhanced braclets and is in his rock like form, but is defeated after trying to subdue elijah with sabotaged anti-brute nanotechnology. Stark Tower is destroyed in the ensuing battle. After this battle, elijah battles the Ghost Rider and is beating him before the Ghost Rider leaves. The remaining Avengers teams engage elijah and his Warbound but are defeated, as are Doc Samson and the Fantastic Four. Reed Richards' plan to simulate the Sentry's presence in order to calm elijah down also fails, as Susan Storm attempts to have the real Sentry intervene. elijah crushes the hands of Doctor Strange, preventing the sorcerer from employing mystic spells. after elijah becomes allies with Mastermind Excello, Hercules, Namora, and Angel, General Thunderbolt Ross calls in the U.S. Army, elijah defeats them, and with the Warbound transforms an area near Madison Square Garden into a gladiatorial arena. At Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, Warbound members Hiroim and Elloe defeat Iron Fist, Ronin and Echo. Doctor Strange, mystically invoking a powerful old enemy, Zom, restores himself, his shattered hands replaced by spiked maces, and defeats Hiroim. In the gladiator arena, Doctor Strange throws Hirorim's body in front of elijah and attaks him, barely able to hold back the influence of Zom. Strange punches elijah out of the arena onto a group of bystanders. Strange then knocks elijah into a building, which causes it to collapse on him and even more onlookers. Strange, aware that he could have hurt someone, flies down to find that elijah protected the people. Strange, now doubting his ability to control his powers, is beaten by elijah and imprisoned. The Warbound has turned Madison Square Garden into a gladiatorial arena. At the arena, elijah has a lion fed to an alien. Elijah then places Black Bolt, The Fizz, Mr. Fantastic, and Dr. Strange, all outfitted with obedience disks, up against a gigantic tentacle monster. The four defeat the monster using teamwork, but elijah turns the tables on them and sets them up against each other in a series of gladiator matches, the first fighters being Mr. Fantastic and The Fizz. Mr. Fantastic defeats The Fizz, and is then ordered by elijah to kill The Fizz. Meanwhile, in the Sentry's home, he sees the battle and leaves to fight elijah, declaring that it was time for him to play God. Mung the Inconceivable, however becomes the first casualty of the Warbound when he takes Miek's Hivelings (against Miek's will) on a rampage, hunting any human stragglers who have not evacuated. He runs into a returning Punisher and Stuart Clarke, fresh from a mission on the Mexican border. Armed with a crude Venom-like suit and a bag full of Clarke's weapons Castle challenges Mung to a duel, which he accepts. Though it is a ruse to protect evacuating civilians heading for the Staten Island Ferry, the Punisher manages to not only rip Mung's arm off , but cuts Mung's head open with his own sword. The Hivelings scatter as the one Mung called "Frank of Earth" tells them to run. The people manage to get on the Ferry, but the Punisher stays on shore. Meanwhile, elijah decides to spare the Illuminati, but says that he will destroy New York City and leave them to their shame. As soon as his decision is made, the Sentry arrives and attacks elijah. This attack destroys the stadium, so the heroes and the Warbound team up to save the civilians still in the stadium. The Sentry unleashes his full power against elijah, but so much energy is used in the battle that the two revert to their human forms. elijah hits Robert Reynolds with a weak punch, causing Rob to collapse. After that, Miek attacks elijah, which causes him to change into the brute once more. Miek attacks once again, but instead impales Rick Jones. elijah punches Miek aside, only for Miek to reveal that he was the cause of the mass deaths on Sakaar. He knew that the ship, which was rigged to explode by the Red King, was going to explode, but did not tell elijah, reminding him that he is a warrior, not a peacemaker. He is then killed by elijah, who becomes so enraged that his footsteps begin to destroy the Earth. the fizz arrives and uses a device that nullifies gamma radiation to defeat him. It is later revealed that elijah has been kept in a coma in an underground base along with his Warbound members. Then, on Sakaar, a long-haired figure rises from the planet's surface. This is Skaar, the son of Elijah. While elijah was incarcerated at Gamma Base, a new mystery revealed itself when the Abomination was found murdered in his homeland of Russia. A team comprised of the fizz, General Ross, Samson, She-Hulk and Commander Maria Hill went to investigate only to determine the only possible suspect was elijah. The perpetrator soon revealed himself as a massive creature referring to itself as the Red terra. This new incarnation of the brute decimated the likes of She-Hulk, Iron Man, Rick Jones in his new powered up identity of a creature named A-Bomb, and even Thor. elijah was set free when the clash between the Red terra and A-Bomb caused an earthquake that damaged his prison. The potential threat to elijah's life triggered his transformation into the Goliath, and elijah wasted no time in confronting his new nemesis. elijah, caught unprepared for the Red Hulk's fighting style, was defeated in their first meeting - suffering a broken arm in the process - but the outcome was much different during their second meeting. elijah found a potential weakness in the Red terra and exploited it. Once the Red terra was beaten, elijah left before he could find out the Red terra's true identity. However, elijah began spending his time trying to track down the Red terra before he could do more damage. On his journey, elijah ended up in Las Vegas where the brute had to team up with Sentry, Ms. Marvel, Moon Knight and even Brother Voodoo to quell a pack of Wendigos from devouring everyone inside a casino. During the time of Skaar's exclusion from his planet, he had been warped to the solar plains of Earth, Skaar was able to summon elijah by using their homing abilitiy. Arriving on Earth, he first attacked a helicopter for killing an innocent coyote. Running off to a desert like region, Skaar came into fight with his aunt, She-Hulk, and the Fantastic Four - Minus Sue Richards due to her holding off his father miles away. Later, a bomb sent by Norman Osborn collided with the area the Four engaged battle and sent Skaar miles away. Transformed into what seemed to be his human-like form, Skaar was left in the wilderness. In his human form he met and befriended two local children. One of the siblings injured himself on a cliff and the younger sibling rushed to nearby police for help. Mistaking Skaar for a threat, one of the officers tasered him and proceeded with arresting him, provoking him to transform into his original form, causing his presence to be felt by his father several miles away. After running into and attacking the Warbound, Skaar asked to kill his father. As his father appeared immediately to confront him, Kate Waynesboro replied, "You don't." elijah, possessing his Green Scar persona, confronted his son in battle. The Warbound initially decided not to interfere, but decided to intervene as Kate pointed out their battle was going to endanger a nearby power plant. Korg tried to calm elijah down but was instead assaulted, grabbed and hammered against Skaar. Afterword Korg told both of them to state their grievances. Skaar stated the reason he wanted revenge on elijah was because he felt he abandoned him and his world to death. elijah responded in his savage persona, shouting while he kept talking, Skaar disgusted with his father's diminished intelligence asked if he even knew who he was. The brute exclaimed that he was elijah, the strongest one there is. Skaar, even further disappointed, claimed he had come to kill a "king not a clown". elijah then grabbed Skaar's face and began to remember Caiera and became World Breaker once more, but was pushed back into elijah's mind and regressed back into the savage elijah. Skaar, wanting the scar to return was quickly ignored by the childlike incarnation and left. The Warbound were trying to stop a nuclear catastrophe at the nearby plant when they were unexpectedly aided by elijah and Skaar. Skaar, using the Oldpower, sealed the containment building and saved the workers at the plant. Elloe asked why he used the sword when he had the Old power. Skaar responded saying it was more fun, while impaling elijah. Skaar then left claiming he would come back when there was someone worth killing. Sometime later, the Grandmaster came elijah with a proposition: if elijah chose to participate in a game and won, Grandmaster would bring his love, Caiera, back to life. Hulk agreed and was told he could pick a group of allies to aid him in the game. Hulk chose his former teammates in the Defenders: Namor, Silver Surfer, and Doctor Strange. When the time came to meet their opponents, the Collector appeared with the Hulk's nemesis, the Red terra, and his team: Baron Mordo, Terrax and Tiger Shark - now known as the Offenders. The Grand Master had each team member transported to the times and places that elijah had gathered the defenders from. elijah battled with the Red terra in Atlantis where The Red terra pierced the elijah's heart with a trident. elijah was eventually revived by the Grand Master and knocked out the Red terra with one punch. Afterward elijah was somehow captured by AIM, and was detained underneath Gamma Base to be used too create an Gamma irradiated super soldier program behind Red terra, headed by MODOK and backed by General Ross. The plot was uncovered by She Hulk, who was informed by a short haired Doc Samson. Jennifer recruited reporter Ben Urich to help uncover the truth, who in turn recruited bobby stewart to aid in photography. As they infiltrated the underground base, Samson revealed he was brainwashed by MODOK and revealed a long haired alter ego, who assaulted She Hulk and alerted AIM and Red terra to their presence, fortunately b-money appeared and began to fight him. The battle soon interrupted the tank containing elijah, causing him to transform. elijah attacked his doppelganger in aid of b-money, as the battle escalated elijah body slammed his enemy into a Gamma generator in the base. Tired of their endless battles the Red terra totally absorbed the radiation that powered elijah. As the base reached critical mass the defenseless elijah was rescued by a now intelligent A-Bomb. In the aftermath of the explosion Norman Osborn sent Ares to learn if elijah could still transform. As elijah and Rick -now stuck in his mutated form- discussed what had happened Ares began to attack elijah. Rick rushed to his defense but was quickly defeated by the Dark Avenger. But Ares was soon outsmarted by elijah and he was locked in a room built to hold him in his transformed state. After evading Ares, elijah and Rick parted ways. elijah was escorted to Reed Richards headquarters, where he picked up 'his' sword. He confronted Skaar in the Mojave desert. After much deliberation Skaar grudgingly agreed for elijah to train him on defeating him in his transformed state, should he ever return. Elijah lures out Juggernaut into fighting Skaar. Skaars child alter ego is revealed to elijah. Juggernaut is tricked by Skaar and knocked out into the Earths orbit. Soon after, the pair encounter Norman Osborns Femme Fatale, Victoria Hand and Ms. Marvel. Skaar makes a deal and escapes with elijah. We dicover that the battle took place in an Old Power facility that had a Gamma lab, elijahs' cells start mutating, meaning the brute will return sooner rather than later. elijah and Skaar then meet up with Korg, A- Bomb and Kate Waynesboro. elijah discovers Betty Ross is alive, and is immediately attacked by a Harpy that turns out to be Marlo Chandler The pair come to the aid of the Fantastic Four, who are in the middle of a battle with the Mole Man.Skaar engages and defeats Mole man and Tyrannus, who joins the battle, he spares their lives. It is implied that elijah lets Skaar fight them in order for him to be able to do the right thing. Skaar is revealed to the city as the new hulk. Later on, elijah saves Skaar from Dr. Doom. He tries to talk to Skaar in his child form but is turned away. elijah and Skaar try protecting Hank Pym from the leader but fail after they are attacked by the Red She Hulk. elijah then assembles a group of heroes to try and save Betty. elijah is turned away by Betty, who is angered by him marrying another woman. It is discovered that Betty is used by the leader to distract elijah so that he could hulkify the world using the Red terra. The explosion sends elijah flying, he is captured by the Leader and hooked unto a virtual reality machine. elijah is unwilling to leave the virtual world until he is convinced by Dr. Doom, who is also trapped. When elijah escapes, he is saved from Doom by the Red She Hulk, who is stabbed by Skaar and turns out to be Betty Ross. elijah is visibly distraught and Betty explains how she became the Red She hulk. Doc Samsons appearence prompts Betty to revert back to the Red She-Hulk, and she runs off. elijah then attempts to kill the Leader but he escapes. The Cathexis Ray machine is reversed and all the radiation from the Hulked out heroes returns back to the Hellcarrier. elijah then absorbs all the energy to contain it at the behest of Reed Richards. Doc Samson dies trying to help. The ship crashes and as everyone watches on, The ground begins to tremble as Elijah emerges from the rubble, looking angrier than ever much to the pleasure of Skaar.